Solo tú, Rhett
by Stacy Adler
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Scarlett se hubiera dado cuenta antes de su amor por Rhett Butler? Tras mucho sufrir, la niebla de sus sueños le permitió ver que su felicidad estaba justo delante de ella; era momento de dejar ir a Ashley y vivir por fin la pasión del verdadero amor.


**N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidos a este one-shot! Como fanática de Gone with the wind, también soy una de las tantas viudas en la relación ScarlettxRhett. Y tras leerlo por enésima vez, por fin pude sacar de mi interior este fanfiction, el cual relata qué hubiera pasado si Scarlett se hubiera dado cuenta de su amor por Rhett antes de que todo estuviera bien jodido.**  
 **No solo leí la obra de Mitchell, también tuve el disgusto de leer "Scarlett" (personalmente odié ese libro), y la fortuna de leer Rhett Butler (ese sí que me gustó). Me quedo con el final del segundo, por supuesto.**  
 **Prefiero no ubicar este relato en ninguna línea temporal específica, eso lo dejo a gusto del lector. En fin: espero que sea de su gusto.**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfiction son propiedad de Margaret Mitchell.**

.

.

.

 **Solo tú, Rhett.**

Los sueños, por lo general, no son literales. Representan deseos, frustraciones, anhelos escondidos en el corazón, o simplemente nada. Sin embargo, un simple sueño podía ser capaz de traer a la memoria todo lo que Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler trataba de enterrar bajo su lema «no quiero pensar en esto ahora; lo haré mañana»: el hambre, el frío, la crueldad de los yanquis… el desamparo.

Aquella violenta pesadilla siempre era igual, y la angustia se apoderaba de ella igual que en esos años de sufrimiento en Tara: su madre había muerto y no podía darle consuelo. Todos tenían hambre, todos le pedían ayuda; Melanie y Beau requerían más cuidados que nadie; sus pequeños hijos, Wade y Ella, la miraban con miedo en sus ojos rebosantes de miseria; su padre había perdido la cabeza en un silencioso lamento que clamaba por su esposa… Y Scarlett sentía aquel horroroso vacío en su interior, mezcla de hambre e impotencia. ¡Era una carga tan pesada, más aún sin nadie para ayudarla! Estaba completamente sola, luchando con dientes y uñas contra el estropicio.

En cierto punto de su sueño ella huía de todo y corría, corría como nunca, con el corazón a punto de explotar en el pecho, gritando por auxilio. Pero no veía más que una espesa niebla rodeando su entorno, impidiéndole ver lo que intentaba alcanzar. Cada vez que despertaba sollozando de dolor, se preguntaba de manera automática qué era aquello que su sueño trataba de decirle. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba?

No lo sabía. Y tampoco se dedicaba a analizarlo; Scarlett era una mujer esencialmente práctica. Lo que no podía resolver de inmediato, lo olvidaba o relegaba a los rincones de su memoria; de nada valía pasarse la vida tratando de resolver un acertijo imposible.

No obstante, aquella filosofía de vida solía estrellarse contra un muro cuando se trataba de Ashley Wilkes. Cada vez que iba a la serrería para revisar las cuentas que él llevaba (y horrorizarse de su ineptitud como administrador… ¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil conseguir ganancias vendiendo madera en tiempos de reconstrucción?), cada vez que suspiraba en silencio admirando el rostro que decía amar hace ya tantos años, cada vez que su corazón se agitaba mientras le oía hablar, deleitándose con su tono áspero y ligeramente nasal, aunque en el fondo no retuviera ninguna palabra… En cada una de esas ocasiones, algo la alertaba. Sabía que no le comprendía, que nunca lo haría, pero últimamente había algo más.

Scarlett se negaba a aceptar que Ashley la había decepcionado. No lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero la irritaba que perdiera dinero de aquella forma tan burda. ¡Un hombre como él, instruido, dedicado a los libros, debía ser un buen comerciante y no un inútil! No le cabía en la cabeza que Rhett tuviera razón cuando le dijo que era un soñador empedernido, nada apto para las brutalidades de la vida a las que Scarlett había hecho frente. No, eso no era posible. Para ella, Ashley simplemente era un ser de luz que merecía ser adorado en una habitación llena de algodones, alguien demasiado extraordinario para este mundo cruel.

Pero de alguna manera, todo aquello que Scarlett suponía amar en Ashley se convirtió eventualmente en un incordio. Ella se resistía por todos los medios, ¡llevaba tanto tiempo encaprichada de él que le parecía imposible aceptar que su obsesión se había transformado en un simple cariño fraternal! No, de ninguna manera. El recuerdo de Ashley la había ayudado a sobreponerse siempre a la adversidad, al hambre, al frío. Había sido la promesa que realizó su fervoroso corazón enamorado lo que la obligó a cuidar de Melanie el día que Beau nació, para luego continuar haciéndose cargo de ellos mientras huían hacia Tara. Él, siempre él; eso creía.

Y, a pesar de aquello, algo había dejado de cuadrar.

Tal vez fuera por todas esas reflexiones que Scarlett trataba de ignorar mientras estaba despierta, que su pesadilla se presentó con una fuerza inusitada esa calurosa noche en su lujosa casa de _Peachtree_.

Comenzó como siempre: Tara, fuego, hambre, frío. Niebla.

Mas, esta vez, Scarlett pudo distinguir algo diferente.

En su sueño, la niebla cedió un poco para mostrarle algo que la hizo chillar: una ancha espalda. Scarlett volvió a correr para atrapar aquella espalda; le parecía protectora, dura, varonil. Pero no podía, y aquello la angustió más que no saber lo que buscaba. Ahora tenía a su alcance la llave para no sufrir más, y no podía llegar a ella por más que se esforzaba. ¿De quién era esa espalda?

Lo supo de forma primitiva. En realidad, su subconsciente siempre lo había sabido. Esos anchos hombros no podían pertenecer a Ashley pues este los tenía encorvados; los de su sueño eran demasiado fuertes. Se notaba que habían sostenido cargas y habían triunfado. Esos hombros estaban hechos para la vida en el sur… Para llevar todos aquellos problemas que Scarlett intentaba eludir. Volvió a ver la espalda que se alejaba de ella y su grito traspasó dimensiones hasta hacerse real: _¡Rhett! ¡Oh, Rhett! ¿Por qué no te detienes? ¡Rhett…!_

—Calla, querida mía —murmuró el señor Butler—, despertarás a la casa entera con tus gritos. Aquí estoy.

Cogió a su esposa como tantas otras veces y la llevó a sus brazos, meciéndola con suavidad. Le besó el rostro y luego el cuello, acomodándola en su pecho mientras ella continuaba repitiendo su nombre. Nunca lo había llamado durante una pesadilla, y una pequeña llama de esperanza brotó dentro de su corazón.

—¡Eres tú! —exclamó Scarlett de pronto, pero su voz tuvo un matiz herido que él no pasó por alto.

Rhett se irguió y, a pesar de la oscuridad, Scarlett pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban con furia controlada.

—Claro que soy yo. ¿Esperabas a tu precioso Ashley Wilkes? Lamento decepcionarte.

Oh, ¿cómo podía ser tan irritante cuando más lo necesitaba? Ella cuadró la barbilla en su habitual gesto de pura terquedad irlandesa y respondió: —Rhett Butler, comentarios como ese únicamente consiguen que te desprecie cada vez más.

—Mi pequeña embustera —rió entre dientes—. Lo amas a él, a mí me odias, pero te casaste conmigo. ¡Cuánto drama!

No obstante, apenas los brazos de Rhett dejaron de sostenerla, Scarlett sintió que toda su ira se esfumaba. Empuñó las manos alrededor de su camisa y lo sujetó firmemente.

—Eres tú —repitió, con la esperanza de que la curiosidad pudiera más en él que los celos; esos celos que siempre manifestaba cuando se trataba de Ashley… Celos que aún no conseguía comprender del todo.

—Es la segunda vez que lo dices. ¿Me vas a explicar a qué te refieres?

Ella suspiró aliviada. Mas este duró poco, dando pronto paso a un intenso rubor. Si a quien buscaba en sus pesadillas era Rhett, ¿no significaba aquello que lo amaba? ¿Desde cuándo?

 _«No, no puede ser. Yo amo a Ashley, y Rhett lo sabe. Lo he amado desde hace muchos años. ¡No puedo olvidarlo!»._

A pesar de lo duro que resultaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba aferrada al amor adolescente que sintió por él. No se comparaba ni por lejos a la ansiedad, al calor, a la inquietud que se apoderaba de ella mientras se encontraba junto a Rhett. Cuando este la besaba, era capaz de olvidar todo. Cuando la tocaba, su cuerpo reaccionaba tal como quería y dejaba de ser dueña de sí misma. Cuando la hacía reír, cuando la hacía rabiar, cuando escuchaba sus historias de cómo aplastaba al mundo y la aplaudía como nadie… solo Rhett conseguía eso… ¿Estaba, pues, enamorada finalmente de él? ¿Todas esas peleas infantiles que protagonizaban se debían al tozudo amor que sentía en lo más hondo de su espíritu?

Volvió a pensar en Ashley, sorprendida de no sentir nada más que un agradable cariño fraternal. Bendita fuera su epifanía pero… ¡Pero no era posible!

Scarlett sabía muy bien que a Ashley jamás podía contarle cómo era en verdad. Él la creía una muchacha dulce, vivaz, impetuosa, pero con buen fondo. En cambio, Rhett sabía que era egoísta, mentirosa, caprichosa, y le encantaba. Jamás se horrorizaba de su amor por el dinero, algo que Ashley consideraba casi mundano. No, con él jamás podría ser libre. Tendría que contenerse, moderarse, ser ese tipo de mujer que aborrecía. Ahora comprendía por qué Ashley era tan feliz con Melanie, se lo había explicado una vez hace muchos años: que solo personas semejantes podían tener un matrimonio feliz… o algo así. ¡Qué tonta había sido!

Rhett continuaba viendo a su esposa con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. Le hacía mucha gracia su evidente confusión.

—Llevas mucho tiempo callada, señora Butler. Eh, ¿a qué viene esa caída de pestañas? Ya sabes que conmigo no funcionan tus infundios de adolescente. Habla.

—Estás en mi sueño —dijo con lentitud. Como no obtenía respuesta, se animó a alzar un poco la vista, notando que Rhett parecía contrariado.

—Justo cuando creía que no podías herir más mi amor propio —soltó una risita ahogada—, me entero que soy parte de tus horribles pesadillas. ¡No cabe duda de que mi esposa me tiene en la más alta estima!

—¡Eres tonto! Tú… tú… —¡Qué difícil era explicarle! Si tan solo pudiera, de forma natural, mostrarle lo que en realidad quería decir… Pero Rhett no bajaba nunca la guardia. Era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, tan diferente a Charles y Frank, a quienes manipulaba completamente a su antojo, como si fueran marionetas.

¿Y si no la amaba? El corazón de Scarlett se detuvo un momento, dejándola lívida como un fantasma. Ni siquiera había recordado algo que él mismo le dijo en incontables oportunidades: _«Dios se apiade del alma que se enamore de ti, Scarlett, porque le destrozarás las entrañas y te las servirás en vajilla de plata para la cena»_. Pero su instinto le advertía que la quería, y este nunca le había fallado. Rhett la había desposado, a pesar de pregonar constantemente que él no era un hombre propicio para el matrimonio, y aunque lo hizo de forma tal que parecía estar haciéndole un favor, se casó con ella y punto. La memoria de Scarlett decidió trabajar un poco en ese momento, haciéndole recordar todas aquellas ocasiones durante su luna de miel en que Rhett parecía mirarla como si esperara algo… Esas dulces miradas que le dedicaba cuando creía que no lo veía… Ahora no le cabía duda que eran producto del amor que se empecinaba en esconder a causa de Ashley. Scarlett se sintió culpable como nunca por haber estado _siglos_ obcecada en un objetivo insulso, así que empezó a buscar la forma de resarcir un poco a su marido explicándole lo que sentía. ¿Cómo podría abordar el tema de forma tal que fuera él quien confesara sus sentimientos? O al menos que fluyera como una confesión casual, porque no dudaba que si llegaba a pronunciar «te amo», Rhett se burlaría de ella hasta cansarse. Y, por primera vez, deseaba ardientemente tener una conversación perfecta con él, que no terminara en gritos y portazos.

—Al menos podrías decirme qué papel juego —insistió Rhett, viendo que ella no abría la boca—. ¿Te abandono de nuevo a tu suerte mientras nace en mí un ridículo sentido de patriotismo?

Ella se aferró a aquella frase como si fuera un salvavidas: —No creas que te he perdonado. Pero no, yo diría que haces algo diferente…

—¿Ah, sí? Me tienes intrigado. —La sonrisa guasona de Rhett parecía arrojar destellos a través de la oscuridad—. Lo mejor es que tenemos toda la noche para que me expliques.

—Bueno…, tú… ¿Cómo te lo digo? Creo que quieres ayudarme. —Le estaba costando más de lo que creía hilar sus frases con claridad. Tras una pausa corta se atrevió a darle un vistazo al rostro de su marido, y en él vio sorpresa mezclada con algo que podía ser… ¿esperanza? Sintió que debía continuar hablando—. Tal vez, de tanto repetirme que contigo jamás volveré a pasar hambre, terminaste introduciéndote en mi cabeza.

—Scarlett… —musitó en un tono que ella le había escuchado muy pocas veces.

—Eres tú en mi sueño, solo tú… Rhett… —Terminó de hablar con un rubor intenso, rogando que él entendiera.

Rhett volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez no se estaba burlando. Más bien, parecía expectante.

—¿Y Ashley Wilkes? —La inevitable pregunta tenía que surgir.

Por supuesto, Scarlett tenía muy claro que él no la creería de inmediato. Había invertido demasiados años obsesionada con Ashley, y Rhett había sido un testigo privilegiado de cada uno de sus movimientos. Por eso, más que por orgullo, decidió responderle con la mirada. Sabía que Rhett siempre conseguía leer en ella como si fuera un libro abierto; como si entre ellos hubiera un pasadizo directo a su alma, a su corazón.

Ambos se observaron por un buen rato, descubriéndose por primera vez a pesar de todos los años que se conocían. Rhett torció un poco el gesto, mirándola con cierta inclinación vigilante, y Scarlett tuvo la certeza de que la creía.

—¿Estás segura? —A pesar de todo, Rhett debía formular esa duda en voz alta.

—Nunca he estado tan segura de algo —proclamó con firmeza—. Ashley ha sido una ilusión vana; alguien a quien pude dotar de las características que deseaba en un hombre sin saber que todo aquello podía encontrarlo contigo, mientras que él no tiene nada de lo que realmente necesito. A ti te _necesito_ , Rhett, y naturalmente te quiero como a ninguno. —Le tomó la cara con ambas manos—. No me hagas repetirlo, por favor.

Rhett rompió en sonoras carcajadas para ocultar la felicidad arrebatadora que se apoderó de sus entrañas. Tanto tiempo amándola en las sombras había dado sus frutos…

—¡Caray! Buena la has hecho, querida. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Una criatura tan peligrosa como tú… Casi me da miedo que te obsesiones conmigo tanto como con el pobre Wilkes. —Ahora que tenía el amor de Scarlett, podía permitirse sentir un poco de pena por su antiguo rival—. Pero no soy quién para decir algo al respecto, puesto que contra todos mis instintos, terminé enamorado de ti.

Ambos se miraron de nuevo con profunda atención.

—Siempre tuviste razón… —La voz de Scarlett fue apagándose lentamente. Su orgullo era tan grande que, aun tras haberse declarado y ser correspondida, le costaba admitir que llevaba mucho tiempo prendada de su actual esposo. ¿Lo estaba incluso cuando compartió ese apasionado beso con Ashley en Tara? Era posible, si bien ese ósculo no se comparaba con todos los que Rhett le había dado; ahora, recordándolo sin la niebla de su obsesión, el de Ashley le parecía un poco mecánico. Apasionado, sí, pero desprovisto de otros ingredientes más sabrosos que ahora recién comprendía.

Pero los besos de Rhett… Ah, esos no podían ser encasillados en ninguna definición. Cuando él la tomaba, lo hacía de tal forma que parecía estar succionándole su interior. Apresada bajo sus fuertes brazos, Scarlett sentía que toda su vida quedaba obnubilada por la férrea voluntad de Rhett. Era una sensación tan dulce…

—¿En qué estás pensando? —inquirió el señor Butler, interrumpiendo sus evocaciones—. Ibas a decirme algo.

—Que siempre tuviste razón al aceptar las palabras de Ashley: solo caracteres compatibles aseguran un buen matrimonio. Realmente, él y Melly son el uno para el otro.

—Tal como tú y yo nos pertenecemos —agregó Rhett con absoluta sencillez.

—Me ha costado demasiado tiempo entenderlo.

—Y por eso debemos celebrarlo. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a pasar una nueva luna de miel? _Mammy_ se queda con los niños y nosotros recuperamos el tiempo perdido.

A Scarlett se le iluminó el rostro como siempre que algo captaba todo su interés. Enrolló sus delgados brazos en el cuello de Rhett y le dio un besito corto en los labios.

—¿Podemos volver a New Orleans, querido mío? —preguntó con el entusiasmo de una pequeña infante. Solo le faltaba dar palmas.

—Iremos donde tú quieras.

—Oh, podré lucir todos esos vestidos que me compraste la semana pasada. ¡Cuánta ilusión me hace! Y el sombrero nuevo con plumas de pavo real…

No pudo terminar, pues su esposo había atajado sus labios con un apasionado beso. Scarlett se rindió rápidamente al placer que le provocaba, reclinándose con suavidad en el esponjoso colchón que los sostenía. Volvió a sentir la boca de Rhett como un torbellino delicado por su cuello y rio cuando él le hizo cosquillas en los pechos gracias a su espeso bigote.

—Rhett…, Rhett… —jadeó repentinamente acalorada.

—No digas más, cariño. Tenemos mucho por delante.

Scarlett lo sabía. Ahora, el futuro le parecía extrañamente brillante, de una manera que jamás había percibido. Era como si todo hubiera sido pintado con nuevos colores, unos que no aparecían en ningún arcoíris. Pero no fue capaz de seguir pensando más, porque Rhett se encargó de mantenerla firmemente atada al presente.

Al menos, de momento.


End file.
